The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
In general, when a speed bump is ahead of a vehicle, the driver decelerates the vehicle before passing over the speed bump and accelerates the vehicle again while passing over the speed bump.
In this case, transmission control is performed to obtain an efficient acceleration force when the vehicle is accelerated again because gears are changed due to the deceleration before passing the speed bump.
However, the transmission control in the related art is performed in a constant pattern. We have discovered that, in unexpected situations such as traveling on a downhill road or an uphill road, the transmission control may have a limitation in selecting an appropriate gear to accelerate the vehicle again after passing a speed bump or the like.
For example, in a case where a speed bump is on a downhill road or an uphill road is right behind a speed bump, it is not appropriate to accelerate the vehicle again with a gear stage based on the constant pattern control of the transmission. In this case, the vehicle may execute a gear shift again while accelerating again. Therefore, according to the conventional transmission control based on the constant pattern control, gear shift efficiency may be degraded when the vehicle passes over a speed bump on a downhill road or an uphill road.